Return to Greatness
by Airlana Cloudrift
Summary: Sombra has returned, but not like what you would have expected. He is found beaten and dying on a mare's porch and Celestia leaves it to Twilight and her friends to teach him the magic of friendship. When he wakes up from his coma of course. Regaining his memory might help too. TwilighXSombra, don't like, don't read, mostly fluff, little to no sexual activity, gore, swearing.


Return to Greatness

The rain was pouring from the sky, tiny bullets attempting to pierce his already broken flesh. He was freezing and shivering. He was crawling along the ground like an infant, crippled and in pain. All he knew, is that he should not be alive. Lightning flashes and brings forth light to the figure's eyes. New paths opened before him. One was very grassy and obviously rarely used, the other, flooded and rocky. He sighed and groaned in pain. His ribs were broken. He knew it. They were stabbing into his lungs, and soon, the familiar taste of metal filled his mouth.

He needed help, or he would die. Grudgingly, he put his hooves in front of him, and slowly, agonizingly, traveled down the grassy path. It really wasn't long before he came up a clearing. A clearing with a house. If he weren't in so much pain, he would have shouted for joy. He crawled as fast as his legs would pull him. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention. A rock was jutting out from the grass, hiding in the shadows, like a predator hunting its prey. The figure screeched in pain as the rock slashed open his right side and flank. Violent sobs were all he could muster as he examined it. He immediately wished he didn't.

The rock had cut deeper than first thought. He could see muscles bulging through the newly opened skin and, in one area, his lower organs shown through. Thunder rumbled as another lightning strike lit up the gruesome view for him more. He turned to his left and vomited. It was mostly blood, but he did nibble on some grass an hour before, and it quickly blended in with the rest. "I have to keep going…" he said. Once again, he pulled with all his strength to the poor, unsuspecting pony's door step. He was so relieved, he almost passed out, but he knew he was not done yet.

CLOP! CLOP! CLOP! He was raising his hooves up and down and then slamming them into the wooden area below him, making a resonating 'Clop'. He swallowed hard. "Help! Help me…" His ears perked. Did he just hear movement in the house? He again slammed his hooves into the porch. The light from the window to his left got brighter as a mare lifted the curtain to see what was making the racket. Her face contorted in terror when she finally made out the twisted figure dying on her front porch.

"Help me! Please!" He called to her. She blinked her large blue eyes in shock and shook her head violently. She moved from the window and the stallion heard locks clicking from the other side of the door. His spirits soared higher than a Pegasus with a rocket strapped to its back. The door finally opened, bringing loving and warm light onto his broken body. "It's ok! I'm going to help you! I just need you to stay still and-" The sunset mare's body sparkled in the light, so much so that the stallion had to avert his eyes to adjust. She was a crystal pony.

When he brought his eyes back to her face, she no longer showed concern, only malicious neutrality. "Wh-what? Please! I'm begging you!" The mare rolled her eyes and huffed. "Why? You know who you are, and what you have done. In a way, this is revenge for the entire Crystal Empire!" He was shell-shocked. "I-I… I have no memory of who I am… I remember a bright light and pain. Nothing but pain. Please… help me…" This raised the mare's interest. "The name "King Sombra" ring any bells?" The mare moved over a bit to let the light cover his entire body. "Same ash grey coat… Same deep black mane… Same blood red eyes… Same snake like fangs… Same horridly curv-… where… is it?" The stallion's red eyes tried to travel where the mare was looking, but he could not see what she wanted to see. She turned and trotted back into her house and flipped a switch. A bright white pillar of light shot out from a crystal on her roof.

The stallion flinched at how bright it was. "I will help you. I feel nothing for you, but I will help." The stallion's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you… Thank you… Thank you so much…" His head slammed into the porch as he blacked out, his mission complete. The sunset mare went into her house to get some supplies. She looked at the switch she flipped. 'EMERGENCY' it read in large red letters. She sighed and gathered some cloth and medicine and then returned to her porch.

She turned her eyes to the sky, waiting for the crystal pegasi to show up. Seeing nothing for the moment, she returned her gaze to the grey stallion's wounds. There was nothing she could do for the gash on his side, but there were some slightly less life threatening cuts she could disinfect and bandage. As she did this, her eyes kept traveling to his forehead, where there was nothing but a stump. His horn was cleanly removed by something. After some more examination, she felt it best to bandage that area as well.

As she was finishing, she heard shouts coming from above her. "Well it's about damn time." She mumbled. She stood to greet the Guard and inform them of what occurred. After getting quotes and preparing – the now definitively identified- Sombra for removal, they thanked her. "For what? I didn't do nothin'" The mare was quite confused at their thanks and praise. "For bringing this bastard to justice! He'll hang with the worst of them!" The leading officer laughed loudly. They loaded up and took off after that was said. The sunset mare wondered if she should have told him of his memory predicament. She snorted. "They'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

Guess who's back?! I worked really hard to make this chapter decent for you guys. I love all of it up to where Sombra passes out. Readong it now I'm like 'UUGGHH this is horrible kms" but other than that, I guess I like it. Hope you mares and gentlecolts enjoy!


End file.
